Perimeter fencing systems, such as a strand wire, barb wire or chain-link fences, have been used for ages to prevent access to select areas and/or to contain animals within a certain area. In some instances, it is desired to have additional levels of security than what is provided by a standard perimeter fence system. Various systems have been developed to increase the security provided by perimeter fences. Such systems have been developed to detect when a person climbs over a fence, when the fence or portion thereof has been cut, or when the perimeter fence has been otherwise tampered with, in an attempt to enter the security area or remove items therefrom.
An example of such a system is a taut wire security system which measures a disturbance upon one or more strands of wire which are associated with the perimeter fence. One type of a taut wire security system is a device which is in-line with the taut wire itself, and measures the tension within the taut wire. Upon a selected amount of change in tension or the taut wire, a signal is sent to a monitoring station indicating an intrusion or other disturbance. These prior art taut wire systems provide adequate additional security to the perimeter fence while being relatively easy to install and maintain.
However, these prior art in-line taut wire security systems suffer from several disadvantages. One such disadvantage is the inclusion of the electromechanical tension sensors within the same compartment as the electronic signaling components. In this instance, as moisture enters a single compartment enclosure, the moisture causes malfunctioning of the electronic signaling components.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide and in-line taut wire security system which separates the electromechanical tension sensors from the electronic signaling components, and prevents moisture from causing malfunctions of the electronic signaling components.